


手指

by sunny8772



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny8772/pseuds/sunny8772
Summary: 不是全肉
Relationships: 影日
Kudos: 12





	手指

影山被日向拉進了房間。  
「喂，我們要不要試試那個？」日向偷偷摸摸的說著鬼祟的看向影山  
「什麼？」影山問。他開始思考起了平時的拋的球是不是讓日向感到不滿足了。  
這個笨蛋又要快速的超越自己，讓自己能跟上他。  
「就是那個啊」，日向說。  
他別開臉偷偷用眼睛瞄著影山。「嗯嗯阿阿的那個」，日向絞盡腦汁憋出了一句。見到影山還是不理解，他撲上去抓緊影山的衣服，將影山推倒在地。  
「笨⋯笨蛋！！你做什麼？！」影山驚訝地吼著，用雙手緊緊的護住懷中的日向。「是攻手就要好好的保護自己啊！」  
他的眼睛冒出火花，手臂禁錮住日向不住的顫抖。  
日向漲紅了臉，支支吾吾的還是吼了回去，「我想跟你sex啊！！」他吼完平復了一下呼吸，「明明已經在一起這麼久了，你卻從來沒有想要碰我的意思」  
影山的怒火突然就熄滅了，「你是笨蛋嗎？」他嘆著氣，觀察日向的身體有沒有在剛剛的碰撞中受傷。  
他的手觸摸到日向的大腿肌肉，引的日向不禁抖了一下腿。  
「好癢⋯」日向嘟囔著，卻一下子被影山大力捏住了大腿肉。  
「⋯！！」  
「不是想要我摸你嗎？」影山惡劣的哼笑起來，輕輕拍著日向被捏的紅腫的地方。  
「你這個笨蛋！呆瓜！傻子國王！」日向一下子抓住影山的肩膀用頭重重鎚擊了影山。  
不料，影山卻直接用手制住日向的動作，將日向牢牢壓制在身下。  
「放！放開我！」日向叫喊著像是魚一樣在地上不住掙扎扭動。  
影山見狀直接把腿也死死抵在日向腿間。身體前壓止住日向的動作。  
他悶悶的笑著，震動的胸膛抖動傳到日向的背上。  
⋯⋯  
日向突然安靜了。  
「？」影山奇怪地調整了動作剛想發聲詢問，卻被日向制止。  
日向蜷縮成一團，雙手死死摀住下面，耳朵可疑的紅著。  
影山直接掰開日向的手，伸進寬鬆的褲子裡利落的抓住了日向的下體。  
「欸⋯！」日向潮濕的眼睛望著影山，生澀的掙動了一下，又在影山的上下套弄中軟倒了身體。  
影山的手指肚細緻柔軟，手掌卻很大。他將日向下體整個包覆在手掌中，又用柔軟的手指肚磨蹭它周圍的皮膚。  
日向夾緊雙腿又像是蚌殼一樣張開，隨著影山的動作喘息著。  
「好小」影山盯著日向說，他親了親日向的臉。然後被憤怒的踹了一下。  
他猝不及防的抓緊了手上的日向，然後日向尖叫地抖了出來。  
影山把日向翻過身來脫下褲子觀察者後面的入口。  
「你也太熟練了吧影山」日向抱怨著，癱軟下來。  
「啪—」影山不滿的拍打日向屁股，「你把屁股翹起來」  
他命令者，一邊用右手扶著日向肚子幫他撐起來。  
「獨裁⋯」日向一邊抱怨一邊跟隨他的動作。  
影山撫摸著入口，然後輕輕戳刺進去。  
平時修整整齊的指甲，讓指肚能完整的觸摸日向柔軟的內部。  
影山緩緩將指尖抽出觀察日向的表情。  
「感覺如何？」  
日向露出了像是大便一樣的表情，「像是拿針捅屁股一樣，怪怪的。」  
影山呆愣著應了一聲好，然後聞言思考了一下，然後又把手指捅了進去四處揉按著。  
「唔⋯什麼」日向忍不住憋起笑來，用腳踢打影山，「動來動去的很噁心啊」  
影山憋著氣，擠進了第二跟手指，然後是第三根。  
手指肚才剛進去，日向就夾緊了屁股。  
他朝前爬動著遠離影山，一邊緊張兮兮地夾著影山的手指不敢放開。  
「影山⋯⋯好怪啊⋯⋯不要了吧」他抖著聲音，連入口都一縮一縮的擠壓影山的指尖。  
「笨蛋⋯你現在才在說什麼」影山咬牙說著，將日向整個人托起抱進懷中。  
他的手指順勢進入日向最深處，引得日向不禁動彈。日向的眼淚一下子沒忍住掉了下來。「太快了啦！」日向抽抽噎噎的說著，一邊喋喋不休地講，「真的很奇怪，像是吃了一堆包子回家跑廁所一樣。」  
「影山⋯⋯影山這次就不要了嘛」。日向怪腔怪調撒嬌著，用臉去擠壓影山的面龐。  
「閉嘴。」影山說。他用空出的手捏住日向的臉，把他捏成各種奇怪的形狀。然後又對被捏的醜的看不出來的臉狠狠親下去。  
影山的舌頭伸進了日向的口腔裡頭，把日向可惡的舌頭兇狠的纏繞著發出嘖嘖聲。  
他又掃蕩日向柔軟的上顎和周圍的齒列，手指在日向屁股底下上上下下的抽插著，像是要把日向從裡到外吃的乾乾淨淨一般。  
「唔⋯狗⋯狗勒（夠了）」日向口齒不清地說著，感覺快呼吸不過來。  
他的口水滑落出來，當感受到影山戳中某一塊肉時，日向整個身體抖動了起來。  
「呵—」日向大吸了一口氣，莫名感到有些恐懼。影山的手大力的戳弄著那塊肉，上下攪動著，彷彿在挑撥日向最敏感的神經。  
日向的手攀附住影山的肩膀，忍不住大聲嗚鳴起來。他甩開被影山糾纏著的舌頭，分開黏著在一起的雙唇，低著頭起伏不定的喘息著。  
「影山⋯影山⋯」日向哭著滾燙的淚水滑進影山的衣袖中。  
影山親吻日向的耳朵、臉頰、眼睛。然後把把濕漉漉的睫毛輕輕舔吻過。  
影山骨節分明的手指在日向的身體內轉動，他將手指骨抵在那塊肉上停住不動。  
當日向漸漸平復呼吸時，他的手指骨猛地滑蹭過去，引起日向一陣驚喘。  
「不行不行不行我不行的」日向軟著身體，眼簾低垂。感受到影山用堅硬的指骨不住重複大力磨蹭那點又反覆弄柔嫩的指尖戳揉，他繃緊身體終於低低叫著又洩了出來。  
日向喘息著癱軟在影山身上，影山的手指輕輕滑動者退了出來。  
影山親吻日向的額頭，撫過他潮濕的頭髮。「還要嗎？」影山說著，勾起唇。  
他的眼睛閃閃發光，帶這些壓抑的興奮。  
「不」日向說，他將自己埋進柔軟的被子裡拒絕看見影山。  
「影山太過分了⋯」日向紅著眼睛悄悄探出頭來。  
影山抱著團成團子的日向，受不了的將自己埋進日向團子中。  
「幫我摸摸」他說著，拉著日向的手碰觸自己的下面。  
日向緊張的撫摸著，當完全放鬆下來時已經是一臉驚嘆。  
「哇⋯⋯影山到底吃什麼，怎麼會這麼大」他說著忍不住雙手捧起了影山的下體。  
「笨蛋日向⋯給我好好摸」  
影山把日向的手握住，帶動他上下動作著，終於抒發了出來。


End file.
